Flaming Lotus
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: She'd been with the ornery and down-right-mean Prince Zuko since he was banished from the Fire Nation two years ago. She knew he wasn't really that bad of a guy once one got to know him, granted he was spoiled and self-centered, but he had his reasons. No one really could understand him but she could. But what exactly is their story? ZukoXOC


_**Flaming Lotus**_

I've been with the ornery and down-right-mean Prince Zuko since the beginning. Well, not from the very beginning but since he was banished from the Fire Nation two years ago. I wasn't banished like he was; I just left to get away from my father. Zuko wasn't really that bad of a guy once one got to know him, granted he was spoiled and self-centered, but he had his reasons. No one could fully understand him unless they heard the whole story about him.

I did and I understood.

One day I was sitting in the helm of Zuko's ship in a chair by the open window as his Uncle, his father's brother, General Iroh, who was playing one of his favorite games.

"Manami," Zuko shouted my name as he busted through the door of the helm.

"What is it Zuko?" I asked calmly, not lifting my shiny light lavender gaze from my novel.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko held something up with a growl. I finally looked up then I shrugged then turned the page of my book and continued to read. "Damn it, Manami, will you for once get your nose out of those books and listen?"

"I don't need my eyes to listen and I can read and listen at the same time just as well at the next person." I told him as I turned the page. "You might want to lower your voice Zuko, your Uncle is trying to concentrate."

General Iroh moved one of the tiles on the game board, "Never mind me Manami, I'm fine."

Zuko snarled and held the object in his hand closer to Manami, "Will you answer my question?" It was his pillow that had been mascaraed.

"I used it for practice since you weren't around," I answered with my eyes still on the page.

"You ruined my pillow!"

"Oh, quit whining there's plenty more in the supply room." I said looking in his amber eyes. My black hair fell into my face. He scowled at me and I looked at him indifferently. He stormed out mumbling under his breath. I wasn't afraid of him nor was he afraid of me. It was a stalemate.

I earmarked the page I stopped on and joined Iroh in his game.

I found Zuko meditating in his quarters that night. I closed the door softly behind me. "Zuko, you been in here for hours," I said.

"So? It's my room."

"Why don't you come and walk with me? It'll help clear the tension better than meditating."

"Fine," Zuko stood and went outside with me to the deck. The ship was currently at a harbor resupplying. Zuko and I walked through the market place. He was quiet the whole time. "You can talk to me you know," I told him glancing at a stand that was selling porcelain dolls. I found one that look like me, she was dressed in a white kimono and was playing a flute. I stroked its cheek with my thumb. I couldn't believe how smooth the surface of her face was.

"Get it if you want it so bad," Zuko told me grouchily.

"I don't have any money," I admitted.

"Here," He handed me some coins without looking at me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at the blush that appeared on his face. I took the offered money and purchased the doll. We then headed back to the ship.

* * *

That night we came together again like we did when we felt the heat boiling in our veins, and when we felt lonely.

I moaned when Zuko ran his hands over my legs and the inside of thighs. My arms were locked around his neck. He laid kisses on my lips, my neck, my breasts, my stomach, and eventually my warmth. I threw my head back with a moan when he kissed me there. "Oh Zuko," I groaned with a deep blush.

He kissed me there again and then licked my tender button. My chest heaved up and down as he stroked my tenderness with his hot tongue. "You like that, huh?" He smirked with a chuckle. Zuko would never admit aloud because of his pride that he cared about me. We might fight and bicker but at the end of the day our feelings for each other remained untouched and strong.

"Yes," I shuddered. "Please Zuko. I need to feel you inside me."

He whispered gently, "Okay." He caressed my cheek. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly filled me. I moaned throatily when he was completely sheathed in my warmth. He gave me time to adjust before he started to move patiently. He sped up when I began to moan and met his thrusts.

I cried out my pleasure when I reached my yearned orgasm. Zuko growled his out as he pushed into me one last time. He collapsed against me exhausted but content. I hugged him to me and we soon fell asleep.

* * *

We got up the next day and made out for about half an hour before getting dressed and went to the Helm. We kissed one last time before Zuko put on his impenetrable mask of bitterness and enter the Helm. I went to the deck. I pulled my hair back and started my dance, which I used my fire bending.

I was a champion of Anagniaki. Every Fire Duel I've participated in I won. Even against the masters that had taught me fire bending. Like that bitch Princess Azula I was a fire bending prodigy. My father liked to flaunt my abilities, but he never truly loved me. My mother died when I was a little girl.

"Manami," General Iroh came to me.

"Yes General Iroh?" I turned to him.

"This letter came for you," He handed me a sealed envelope.

"Thank you," I took it from him. I opened it and read the lengthy letter. My face remained indifferent in expression when I finished the letter. I turned away.

"May I?" Iroh asked me. I handed him the folded letter. He read it over. "Your father wants you to return to the Fire Nation…"

"To serve as a Fire Nation soldier," I finished. I sighed. I turned when I heard footsteps approaching. I saw Zuko looking at me. He had heard. I followed after him to his room.

"Zuko…"

"You're leaving." He said not looking at me.

"Zuko, It's orders from my father. But don't be upset." I hugged him from behind and laid my head against his back, "I'm not going."

"You're not?" Zuko asked me surprised. Pulling away from my embrace he turned to me.

"No, I'm not. I don't belong there, I belong here with you. I'm needed here to help you capture the Avatar." "And what's more…I love you, you hothead," I smiled at him.

Zuko stared at me then kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. "What happens if your father finds out that you refused to go?" He wondered.

"You know what would happen. He'll come after me. Then force me to enter the army." I told him.

"Will you go if he does come after you?"

"...If I don't do what he wants he'll kill me," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?! He'll really do that?"

"Yes."

 _ **(Four Days Later)**_

"Prince Zuko," Iroh came into the Helm, where I and Zuko were reviewing the map and the route that Avatar had taken so far.

"What is it uncle?" Zuko and I turned to face him.

"We have a visitor," He answered.

"I know. Show him in."

"Father," I gasped when the man walked in.

"I thought I told you to report to the Fire Nation," He said. I wasn't happy to see him at all.

"I merely thought it was request not an order," I told him. I was lying of course.

"You fool, of course it was an order." My father crossed his arms over his uniform breast plate.

"Father…"

"You're coming, even if I have to drag you out of here by the hair."

"Keigo, there is no need for threats." Iroh tried to calm the tension.

"Why must I go?"

"It is an order from my superiors. Any other time I wouldn't care if you didn't obey the order, but this depends on my ranking. If you don't come I will be dropped from my Admiral title."

"I could care less about the fate of your title just as much as you care about me." I glared at the man.

"Damn you." Father growled. He created flames and made it swirl around the room.

I knew what he was about to do. He was going to hurt some people to get what he wanted.

"Stop!" I said. "If I go with you, will promise to leave everyone alone?" I asked him. He drew back his flames and then nodded.

"I'll get my things." I told him then I left the Helm and went to my quarters. When I was almost done Zuko came in. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry Zuko."

He looked at me blankly. "I understand." He told me coming to me. "He has you backed into a corner."

I hugged him and kissed him, "Don't be upset." I caressed his cheek, "We won't be separated for long, I promise." Zuko took my face in his calloused hands.

He stared into my eyes for a second before he kissed me deeply. "You can't escape the army without the risk of losing your life," He told me.

"I know, but I'm stubborn, remember? I can beat whoever gets in my way of coming back."

"I believe you."

We kissed one last time before bowed respectfully, "Prince Zuko." He bowed back. I left my quarters. I took one last look at my lover and best friend before I went to my father's ship and was taken from Zuko, for now.

* * *

It's been a week since I was taken back to the Fire Nation and enrolled into the army and a week since my father was promoted to Admiral…And a week since I was separated from Zuko.

I sighed as I slipped on my helmet and then my face plate. I went to my father and bowed, "What are your orders Admiral?"

"You are to train the new recruits, Manami," He told me.

"As you wish, father," I bowed again then headed for the stairwell.

"Manami," He said.

"Yes sir?" I stopped.

"Forget about your past. Your place is here now, do you understand?"

"I understand." I answered then I left the watch tower. I had to leave tonight. I had stayed away for what seemed like forever.

 _ **(That night)**_

I had to sneak out of my room with bag across my back. I turned around to see my father standing a few feet away. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"What do you care?" I took my stance. I was prepared for any attack that he might launch.

"I told you to forget about the past two years."

"Well, guess what, I won't. I'm going back."

"You'll regret disobeying an order." He growled then shot a stream of flames at me. I didn't have time to dodge. I screamed in pain when the flames seared the flesh on my right arm and thumb. I fell to my knees then I snarled. I did a flip while shooting flames out of my feet then landed and ran.

I shed tears of agony as I ran with ninja like stealth through the halls and eventually made it to the courtyard. I crept out the back gate to the ship harbor. Some close friends were waiting for me. I hopped into the boat and we were off. They were going to take me back no matter how long it took to catch up with Zuko and the others.

Myama helped rub ointment on my huge burn and tenderly bandage my arm. She tied off the bandages and put up the first aid kit. I sighed and my tears eventually dried up. Myama said she didn't blame for crying, a burn severe as mine was very painful. I tried not to move my arm as Myama helped me into Zuko's ship. "Good luck," She said climbing down the ladder.

"You too," I smiled. "Be careful going to Ba Sing Se."

"We will." She told me then the boat took off.

I went to the Helm to my friends from the crew and Zuko and Iroh there. "Hey, who's winning?" I asked seeing Iroh playing his Pai Sho game. They turned around.

"You came back," Iroh hugged me. He saw my bandaged injury, "What happened to your arm?"

I looked away, "My father…" Iroh was quiet. I saw Zuko snarl silently. He left the room. I went after him. "Zuko," I knocked on the door of his quarters then went inside. I saw him in his meditation spot. I sat beside him. He was deeply engrossed in his meditation, he didn't even hear me. I smiled then assumed my meditation position then closed my eyes then started my deep steady inhaling and exhaling. The flames of the candles rose and fell with each breath.

We sat meditating until dawn broke. I wasn't tired. I opened my eyes to see Zuko looking at me. I smiled, "Hey, hothead."

"It took you long enough," He said inches away from my face. Zuko kissed me and then gently pushed onto my back on the giant plush pillows on the floor. He laid flat against me and continued to kiss me. I kissed him with yearning passion. Zuko smirked against my lips as he reached down and place a full hand against my pants there and applied pressure. I moaned with a blush. I moaned louder when he pulled away and removed my pants then his.

"I missed you," I said before he began slipping into me. I cried out in pleasure and spread my legs for more as Zuko continued his slow deep grinding thrusts. I screamed his name when I climaxed. He released then laid flat against me. We kissed each other tenderly.

* * *

I was surprised that my father hadn't come after me. I guess that he really didn't care that he got dropped from Admiral back down to Captain.

Iroh watched as me and Zuko drilled Fire Basics. He wanted us to master them before he taught us the advance set. Some times Zuko would challenge me to an Anagniaki as training and just to see if he could beat me. When he couldn't he would pout about it for hours.

"Zuko, watch your footwork or Manami will break your root," Iroh told his nephew/pupil.

Zuko took his advice and watched where he stepped. I closed in on him with my "Blades of Flames" technique. Then I breathed "Dragon's Roar" at him and knocked him off his feet. I ran behind the flames and hovered over Zuko, positioned to take him out. He scowled at me. I smiled and backed away.

I turned away and headed back to the Helm. "Where are you going?" Zuko asked with a snarl.

"I'm not through yet." He stood up.

"Yes you are," I told him. I glanced at him over my shoulder, "We've been training all morning Zuko and you still haven't been able to throw my forms off."

"Manami is right Prince Zuko," Iroh interrupted our quarrel. "I believe that that is enough training for one day."

"Fine," Zuko huffed. I sat down across from Iroh and watched him play against a member of the crew. Zuko went inside, mumbling huffily under his breath. I giggled.

When I got bored watching Pai Sho matches I went inside myself. I opened the door to his quarters and leaned against the frame. "It's nothing personal when I beat you, you know."

"I know that."

"Then why are you pouting about it?"

"I'm not pouting," He growled.

"Yeah, right, whatever you say." I crouched down beside him. I kissed his cheek. He scowled at me. I smiled at him and then left the room.

* * *

We were out on deck when we noticed a speck in the sky. "The Avatar's bison," I said when it came into view.

"Helmsman," Zuko shouted, "Bring the ship to starboard!" The ship began to move.

"I get debs on the two from the Water Tribe." I told Zuko.

"Fine with me, but the Avatar is mine."

"I know he is, but we got to get to them first."

We eventually caught up to where the Avatar and his friends were going. We went to land and rode rhinos. We found them in a market place of a village. I saw that the girl wasn't happy about something. "What's the matter Hime? Upset you couldn't find a hair accessory?"

The three tuned around and gasped when they saw Zuko. "Who are you?" The bald monk asked me innocently.

"That's none of your business." I told him. Zuko and I each kicked up a leg and shot flames at the three younger teens. I came at the Water Tribe boy first. He yelled as he came at me with his club in hand. I used my Fire Whip to aim at his hand. He dropped his weapon startled. His sister aimed at me with her water bending. I evaporated the water with my "Dragon's Roar". I kicked her hard in the stomach and hit her through a merchant's stand.

Zuko was taking on the Avatar. He matched his move by move. The Water Tribe brats came at me on both sides. I crouched and kicked my legs around using my "Fire Maelstrom" technique.

The Avatar called his bison and the three escaped. Zuko and I went back to the ship. Zuko wasn't very happy.

I went into the helm with Zuko right behind me. I sat down and joined Iroh for Ginseng tea.

When I stood up I saw Zuko staring out the starboard window. I stood beside him. "You okay?" I asked. He looked at me and scowled. "Don't get all grouchy. We'll run into them again. We always do."

 _ **(That night)**_

It was music night. Iroh came up with the idea. "Manami, will you sing for us?" Iroh asked me.

"Of course…" I said. There was a reason Iroh asked me to sing, I was known as "The Siren of the Fire Nation". It wasn't a self-proclaimed title.

"Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are  
I'm out here in the dark  
I'm alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm out here and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me  
I need you to come out here and find me  
Because without you I'm totally lost  
I hung a wish  
On every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to dream of you  
I wonder if you're dreaming too  
Wherever you are…" I sang sweetly.

* * *

"Manami," Zuko's voice filled my ears. A hand was gently shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Zuko hovering over me. His amber eyes were filled with concern. His hair was thick and shaggy. "Manami, wake up." He told me.

"What happened," I asked him.

"You fell asleep. We're here. We're at Ember Island now."

"We are?" I sat up and gained memory of where and what happened. Zuko and I were with the Avatar now. We were teaching him fire bending. We both had been through a lot. We went back to the Fire Nation and left. Zuko betrayed his Uncle and was now racked with guilt.

Zuko was his true self now. I always knew he had goodness in him. I knew since the beginning.

"Yeah," He nodded. We were all in Appa's saddle. My long hair, which I let grow out, flew in the night wind. I moved my legs and hissed in pain. I forgot that Azula burned my leg. Katara couldn't heal my leg, because she used up all her Spirit Water, her healing water, when Azula shot Aang.

Zuko picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me down out of the saddle by walking down Appa's tail.

His body heat made me sigh and lay my head against his shoulder. Katara held the door for us as Zuko carried me. He took me too the den and laid me down on the couch. Suki, Sokka's girlfriend and a Kiyoshi warrior, propped up my leg with plush pillows. "Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," She smiled at me.

"I wish I could help, but I have no more Spirit Water," Katara told me.

"Don't worry about it, it's not the first time I've been burned," I held up my right arm, the one my Father burned. A gnarly scar covered it. Zuko sat at the end of the couch and he tenderly removed the bandages around my leg. The water blisters on my leg had popped.

"Ugh," Sokka said. I wasn't offended, it was pretty gross looking.

Zuko gently salved my leg and wrapped my burn with new bandages. He was always so gentle every time he touched me.

"Are you sure we're save here?" Toph, a blind girl with a sarcastic sense of humor, asked Zuko.

"I'm sure. This is the last place anybody would think to look for us," Zuko answered moving the pillows and moved my leg to his lap. Momo glided over to us and curled up on my stomach. I petted him between his ears. I yawned. I hissed in pain when I shifted a little in position. There was a cramp in my foot. Zuko took my uninjured foot and began to massage the pain out.

I looked around the group to see everyone asleep. I looked at Zuko and watched him kneading my foot. It felt good. Once the cramp was gone Zuko leaned back and closed his eyes. I closed mine too and soon we were all asleep.

The next morning Katara brought me breakfast as I sat on the couch. I was irritated that I couldn't get up and join the others. I inhaled deeply through my nose and then exhaled through my mouth. I swung my legs over the side of the couch. I steadily stood up. I took one step forward. My burned knee shuddered. My knee gave from underneath me painfully. And I fell to the floor and I squealed when I hit my head on the sharp edge of the jade coffee table.

I forced myself up on shaky arms then got back up to my feet. I slowly walked out into the court yard where Zuko was most likely training Aang. I saw him reviewing basics with Aang.

"Zuko," I called his name. Zuko stopped in the middle of what he was doing, everyone did.

"Manami," Zuko looked at me surprised, "What are you doing?" He came to me. I grabbed onto his arms when my leg began to give way.

"I'm tired being stuck on the couch all day while you guys are up and around." I told him.

"Manami…"

"Zuko, I'm not a helpless little girl, I'll be alright." I smiled at him. Zuko gave me a light smile then kissed me deeply. I sat down under the shade with the girls and Sokka. Momo curled up in my lap. I took off the bandages off my leg and inspected my burn. It was almost healed yet it still hurt. I moved to get up and Momo got off my lap. "Hey, baldy," I called Aang. Aang turned around and I used "Blades of Flame" to attack him.

I wasn't about to let Zuko have all the fun. Zuko gave us some room and watched. Aang shot a blast of air at me and I dodged. I breathed "Dragon's Roar" as hard as I could.

Aang backed away startled. I kicked my legs around with "Fire Maelstrom" and Aang fell through a wall of the courtyard. I looked at Zuko out of the corner of my eye. We smirked at each other. Zuko came to stand beside me. When Aang came to stand back in the courtyard we both came at him at the same time. Zuko and I mirrored each other with our attacks. Aang blew Zuko off his feet. I ran faster and did a cartwheel then did an aerial flip to avoid Aang's blast. I landed and held my fist in his face in position of my "Blades of Flames". I won.

"That was so awesome! Where did you learn all those crazy moves?" Sokka asked me as the others came up to me and Aang.

"You're looking at a champion of Anagniaki, a Fire Duel. My Uncle and the masters who taught her can't beat her," Zuko crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Zuko…" I blushed.

"Why not brag when the things you can do are amazing?" Aang asked. I shrugged.

"Manami, will you come over here for a minute?" Katara asked me. I nodded and joined her over by the far wall. My leg was sore and shaky now.

"What's up Katara?" I asked him.

"Was all that really necessary? You could've really hurt him."

"Will you relax? I wasn't going to hurt your boyfriend. That's how it's like fighting an advanced Fire Bender. You can't protect baldy for forever." I told her before joining Zuko

under the shade. I took hold of his hand and we went inside.

Katara started to come after us. "I wouldn't do that," Sokka told her. Katara stopped in her tracks. I smiled to myself.

We went into a furnished room and I looked at Zuko. He took my chin and lifted my head. He laid his hot lips against mine. We made our way over to the bed. I moaned when my back made contact with bed and Zuko climbed over me. He kissed my neck over my pulse. I tilted my head back to give him full access to my neck. I sighed when his calloused hands ran over me.

I ran my nails down Zuko's back which made him groan. "Good boy," I cooed as I slipped my hands into his shirt and rested them on the small of his back and heated up my hands and slid them up his flesh. Zuko groaned again. I smiled at him then kissed him. I pulled off his shirt. I cried out when he rubbed his hardening mound against my clothed warmth.

"Hmph, you want me that badly do you?" He whispered with a smirk against me lips before kissing me heatedly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our bodies now laid nude. I swallowed when he spread my legs and then ran his hot tongue over my moist warmth, making me squeal in pleasure. He dipped his tongue into my cavern. I threw my head back with a throaty cry. Zuko chuckled and did it again.

"Oh Zuko, Zuko," I moaned deeply. Zuko moved to my heaving chest and placed a soothing kiss on each of my hard breasts. He kissed me deeply and passionately. I returned the kiss. I moaned when Zuko slowly filled me. Careful of my leg he moved until the both of us climaxed.

We curled up with each other under the covers. I snuggled up to him.

It was nearly day break and we've been tracking the Avatar all night. "Zuko, the Avatar is gone for now. We've been trailing him for two days straight without sleep. Let's give up for now." I put a hand on his shoulder. "We can continue looking tomorrow after we all had some rest."

Zuko looked at me with exhaustion in his amber eyes. "You're right."

I woke up one morning before everyone else. I went to the courtyard and started my exercises. I had to get up and move around or my leg would get lazy so to speak. I was able to walk without limping now. I could now bend my knee.

I took a deep breath and roared. Fire shot out of mouth towards the sky and out of my hands as I held my arms out to the side. I inhaled and exhaled then relaxed my stance. I sensed someone behind and whipped around to see Zuko. "Hey, I didn't know you were up." I said.

"Yeah, I just got up." Zuko said coming to me from out of the shade. I gave him a hug then we kissed.

"You want to review basics with me just until everyone else gets up?" I asked.

"Fine with me," He smiled. He walked past me to go to the other side of the courtyard to get into position.

"We haven't fought in a long time." I said. I smirked, "I hope you didn't lose your edge."

"Don't count on it," Zuko smirked then came at me as fast as he could. I dropped down into a crouch with "Fire Maelstrom". Zuko jumped as high as he could and brought down his leg with flames coming from his foot. I dodged and did a backflip. Zuko continued to come at me. I shot "Blades of Flames" at him. He dodged each blade and took my wrists in one hand and pinned me against one of the pillars by the shade. I looked at him and saw him smirk at me.

"You were going easy on me," He pressed his rough lips against my soft ones. Our tongues moved together in a heated dance. Zuko deepened the kiss. I pulled against his hand, which restrained me. I want to hug him to me. Zuko's hand slipped away from my wrists. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Zuko's arms slipped around my waist and brought me closer to me. He pulled back and looked at me, "Next time don't go easy on me, okay?"

"Fine, I won't." I smiled caressing his face and I tenderly touched his scar that consumed his left eye. "I'm just scared that I'll end up hurting you Zuko."

"You don't have to worry about me Manami," Zuko said running his hands down my scarred arm. I nodded in understanding then I hugged him tightly.

"Let's go see if everybody's up," I took his hand.

"Sure," Zuko let me drag him behind me as we went inside. Everyone was up now and we began to make plans for the day. We would eat breakfast then Zuko and Aang and I would train, I and the girls would go to the market, then Zuko and Aang and I would train again before we eat dinner.

We all sat outside under the shade as we ate. I sat by Zuko on the steps that led into the courtyard. I sat between his legs and leaned back against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms loosely around me. Suki sat beside Sokka and held his hand. I tilted my head back and smiled up at Zuko. Zuko smiled back and kissed me. "I love you," I said against his lips.

"I love you too," Zuko told me kissing me again.

"Can we get started," Aang asked when Zuko and I stood up.

"Sure," I grinned lightly stretching. Zuko nodded. Aang challenged me first. I popped my knuckles. "Instead of using your Water, Air, or Earth Bending use your Fire Bending."

"Okay," Aang said. He shot balls of flames at me. I fell to a crouch and used "Fire Maelstrom". The attacks that I mainly use I named myself. Aang tried to dodge but he was knocked off his feet. I used my Fire Whip to back him up against the wall. He moved out of the way when aimed "Blades of Flames" at him. I shot lightning at him. Aang jumped into the air on his glider. The lightning hit the wall.

"What did I tell you?" I snapped. "No Air Bending!"

"I'm sorry," Aang grinned sheepishly, "Habit."

I sighed. "That may be, but you can't always rely on habits." I held out my hand. Aang hand me his glider. I hand the glider to Zuko. Zuko leaned the glider against the pillar by the shade.

"Now, let's try that again," I said "I want you to give me all you got."

"Okay," Aang nodded.

I took a deep breath and breathed "Dragon's Roar" as hard as I could at Aang. Aang tried to cancel out, but he had to dodge instead. My "Fire Maelstrom" knocked him off his feet. I did an aerial front flip and landed above him. Instead of punching him in the face I punched the ground just inches away from the side of his face, cracking some the stone in the process.

"I know you can do better than that, you wimp," I growled as he stood up. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know if I can do this," Aang said.

I growled. I went up to him and slapped him hard across the face. I felt everyone's eyes on me in shock, but I didn't care. "I have had it with your cowardly act. You hear me? How do you expect to beat the Fire Lord with that attitude? You think all the other elements alone will help you? You idiot! If you think you can win the way you are then you are dead wrong! Without Fire Bending you are as good as dead! It's time you grew up and remember why you're doing this, remember why Zuko and I are wasting our time teaching your sorry ass Fire Bending! Now get a fucking grip and fight me like a man!" I snarled in his face.

Aang looked at me still stunned and nodded slowly. I pulled back. "I will," He said quietly.

"I can't hear you," I said.

"I will," He said a little louder.

"I still can't hear you."

"I will," Aang said clearly with a determined scowl.

I smirked. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Now we're making progress."

"I'm guessing that, that's her idea of a pep talk," Sokka drank watermelon juice through a straw.

"I guess so," Katara said.

"Let's take a break," Zuko stepped up behind me, "We can start again once we all had something to eat."

"Fine," I said. I looked at Aang again, but with a softer expression, "I don't mean to be so cross, baldly. I guess my masters' way of "motivating" rubbed off on me."

"It's okay. You're right, Manami, I have been bit of a coward," Aang looked ashamed.

"Forget about it, baldly. Just don't make me repeat all that, ya got it?"

Aang grinned, "Yes Ma'am," He saluted. I rolled my eyes with a grin. We went to join the others.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Manami - Japanese for "beautiful love"**_


End file.
